


Savage Lust

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Geek-Goth Chic, Lust, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Season/Series 01, insane!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Peter Hale saw Stiles Stilinski he knew he had to have him, but Stiles was unpredictable so Peter was left wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly typed on my IPhone so I fixed as much of it as I could - hope you like it. Plus my shortest One-shot, drabble, what-the-fuck-ever-this-is to date.

The first time he saw the teenager he immediately wanted him – though he will deny the geek-goth chic was what him in the first place as he observed the boy sitting on the bleachers watching the Lacrosse team practice with boredom.  Peter could tell the boy wanted to play as he kept shifting in his seat minutely - probably due to the NOS drink beside him -, and, at one point, the teen shifted just enough to show a bit of skin on his torso before his shirt went back down to cover the peek-a-boo of skin, but it was enough to make Peter even more interested, more hungry, for him.

Peter knew he had to have him or he wouldn’t be complete; the savage hunger within him wanted to immediately take the boy away to a secluded place and ravish him until he was nothing, but a debauched mess that was left writhing with pleasure coursing through his entire being.  He wanted to savor every inch of naked skin that was gifted him, and leave nothing left that didn’t bring the very shocks of pleasure coursing through the teen each time he turned a certain way or even pulled on clothes without jolts of pleasure flashing through him like waves of heat.

His wolf was starting to act more and more savage as Peter’s mind kept thinking of all the naughty little scenarios that would play out that could bring out the maximum amount pleasure for the both of them.  He could just imagine working that tight hole with precision and ease making the teen pulse with so much pleasure that his arms wouldn’t be able to hold himself up while Peter takes what he wants leaving the boy’s mind tattered and frayed.  Peter would then allow him to rest, eat, and then take him once more while they both showered before his need for him was finally satisfied.

Peter would drop him at his place of residence before leaving, and never seeing the boy again.  He’d like to fanaticize that the teen would be the stereotypical “I-thought-we-had-a-connection” deal that way Peter could laugh in his face so he could hurt him even more, but this kid seems way too smart to even remotely think that – no – he’d be more understanding of the situation they were in.  The teenager would savor the memories, but would, ultimately, get passed it like he has all of the other things in his own life which would make Peter want to come to him instead of vice versa, and that thought didn’t appeal to Peter at all.  To pin after someone just because the sex was mind-blowing hadn’t ever appealed to him, and he’s the same way now so he’d have to take his sexual needs from another, more predictable, partner.

Though, while ramming himself into them, he’d think about the teenager with the geek-goth chic look; the way the black beanie sits just right on his head leaving room for some semblance of a hairstyle at the front, the way the navy blue eye frames glint in the sunlight that gives away that, though they may look black, they aren’t at all that color.  His eyes were the objects that’d truly make the fantasy what it is, at just the right angle, his eyes looked like chocolate brown from the edge of the woods, but, Peter doesn’t doubt, if he got up closer – his eyes would be like molten amber just waiting to capture and ensnare you within their heated trance.

Such temptations as this made him wonder why he wasn’t able to come out of his healing trance before now – he’ll have the woman’s head who did this to his family -, but his revenge will come next.  Right now he needed to find a willing participant who he can take this sexual frustration upon.


End file.
